Mine
by Mei Hitokiri
Summary: When Kristoph goes out to get back the only woman he ever loved, he'll stop at nothing to get her. Kristoph x OC. Extreme graphic violence.
1. Mei

My story; my OC; Capcom's Kristoph (Lucky).

* * *

**Mei**

I saw her as she came around the corner. Her black hair was tied back into its' usual war braid; tied into a plait with thin pieces of metal in it to keep it together and to tie it at the end. She was dressed in a black trouser suit, with her jacket draped over her arm. The whole thing shouted expense. The top button of her dress blouse was undone, showing the leather cord of her lava necklace. All the time I've know her she's worn it, and I still have no idea why she wears it. The only thing that I thought was strange was her footwear. She usually wore flat military boots, but today wore a pair of black heels. My stomach tightened and my heart beat ten to the dozen as she walked towards me. She'd never see me, and even if she did, she'd never want to talk to me. Not after all the trouble I caused her. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here now. The last time I saw her; there'd been a two inch sheet of safety glass between us. She'd told me that she never wanted to be associated with me again, that if I tried, I'd be back into prison faster than I could say jail. My heart tore itself apart that day, and hers to, apparently. I'd bribed the guard to show me the tape of the Visitor's Room; she'd just sat there for about half an hour, before her phone had gone off, telling her she needed to be elsewhere. But I'd calculated the risks, it was what I was best at after all, and had decided that whilst she could have been sitting there thinking of an upcoming trail, after what she'd said to me, it was more than likely that she was contemplating whether it was the right thing to do. So today I would talk to her. For the first time in three years, I would talk to the only person I had ever loved, Mei.


	2. Alex

My story; My OC's; Capcom's Kristoph

* * *

**Alex**

Mei. One of the three legendary triplets. Her and her youngest sister Kari dominated the prosecutor's offices around America, as they had since they'd started at the age of 15. Now 19, they held the titles of High Public prosecutors and commanded total respect out of everyone. The third triplet was in Jerusalem, as she was a serving medical officer in the RAF. Mei walked down the street, towards the prosecutor's office. I followed her at a safe distance until she was in front of the glass double doors to the 12 storey building. But instead of slowing and turning, she carried on moving, towards the cafe at the end of the road. I picked up my pace, knowing that I had to see who she was meeting. I was probably overreacting; it was probably one of her sisters who had come over to Los Angles to see her, but what if it wasn't, what if someone else had taken my girl?! As she reached the entrance to the building, I stepped to the side, pretending to tie my laces. I needed time to decide what to do. I saw a group of tourists, and took my chance to walk past without looking inconspicuous. I saw her as soon as I looked at the big glass front. She was walking towards a table at which a man that I knew too well sat. Again I stopped and tied my laces. In my peripheral vision I saw him stand up and greet her. The next thing I knew they were kissing. His hands held her close, just like I used to. His lips caressed hers, just like mine used to. This man was in my place, and I didn't like it. The red mist covered my eyes just like all those years ago. This man would have to go if Mei was to be mine again. This man, Alex.


	3. Plan

If you recognise it, it's probably not mine.

AN:Kristoph is (currently) insane, so before you hit me for incorrect grammar, that's why it's all one paragraph. Also, I've dropped 8 years from Kristoph's age, to fit with the ages of my OC's. Set after 4-4 in case you haven't worked it out yet.

* * *

**Plan**

Alex. I met him around six years ago when I entered Law School. He had been pretty nice to me back then, but once we left, he was a right bastard. If I had a case, you could bet your life that he would approach my client and try and take my case. But to take my girl away from me, he had now taken it too far. Mei was mine and no-one else's. He had decided his own fate, when he first decided to try and take my girl. Alex must go. I carried on walking, that day. I wanted to be by the sea. Mei had loved the sea and we had walked along in the surf, hand in hand, until there was no light to see by. The beach furthest away from the airport was my haven. I got the idea for Alex's execution there. It would be easy, simple even, to get back at him. A punishment for the crime, so to speak; he takes my girl, my love, I take his. I tried all the variables; that he would have visitors (in which case I would pose as a deliveryman who needed him to sign for a package), that he would be asleep (slap him awake, he must see who was doing this), that he would put up a half decent resistance (a date-rape drug would do, he would be able to feel everything, but not comprehend enough to resist) and all the rest. And so it was set, the way Alex Heldmann would die. The plan.


	4. Death

If you recognise it, it's probably not mine.

**WARNING:This contains explicit descriptions of murder. Do NOT read if you know you will be offended. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Death**

Plans. Even the best lain ones fall apart. Apart from mine. The only thing wrong with my plan was the fact that apart from the basics, it wasn't necessary. He stood no chance, really. I knocked on the door and when he opened it, the syringe plunged straight into his exposed wrist. After this, it was easy, he would do whatever I wanted him to. I chained him to the bed with steel dog chains. These I had brought just before I had gone into custody, for Mei's dog, Khane. He was an Alsatian her father had given to her for her 18th Birthday. I had to chain Alex because the syringe had only contained enough to subdue him for 10 minutes, enough time to prepare for what I was going to do. I took the phones off their hooks and took the battery out his mobile, to stop the signal being traced. Then I waited for him to regain control over himself, to realise what he had coming. He was smart, I'll give him that. He realised instantly that I would show no mercy, that I wouldn't listen to him beg. So instead he questioned my motive. He asked why I was doing this, risking my freedom for this. So I told him. I told him that because he'd taken my love, I'd take his. He laughed then. Not the scared laugh or the laugh of a maniac, but the full laugh of a man that has just heard the funniest joke ever. Oh he laughed, he laughed until the tears rolled down his face. He told me that even if I killed him that Mei would never be mine. So I decide to cut his laugh short. He stopped laughing when he saw the scalpel. He'd finally realised what I meant by 'love'. You love from your heart, don't you? Before going into Law School, I'd taken an A Level in anatomy. This was going to be easy, and enjoyable. The scalpel easily sliced through the skin of his chest, like a torpedo through water. He bit his tongue trying not to give me the satisfaction of hearing him howl at the pain. All he ended up doing was putting himself in more pain. Again the scalpel sunk into his chest, this time through the fat above the breast bone. He knew it was either his own tongue or scream in pain, so he chose the latter. I don't know what it was, but that scream gave me more pleasure than the rest of what I did to him. I had a bit more trouble on the muscle, as it's a lot tougher than fat or skin, and lots more sinewy too. But I eventually got through it; through to the breastbone. Alex had fallen unconscious with the pain by now, so I slapped him back. He had to see this. This was the hardest part, drilling the breastbone. A small electric carving knife was my tool of choice. Although it would take a while, it was the quietest of my available options. It took me nearly half an hour to drill out a hole big enough for the task in hand. There was bone and marrow all over the walls and bed, but Alex was still awake and was being sick all over himself. And I could see my prize, just there, beating a steady, but fast, rhythm. He was taking gibberish through his own vomit as he saw me reach in for his heart. He said nothing as I took the scalpel from the bed and rested its' edge along the superior vena cava, the main vein from the lungs to the heart, its' deadly caress making the vein throb even harder. In his eyes I saw fear and hatred, but his fury was nothing like mine had been when I'd seen him with my girl. I quickly slit he vein, watching the blood slowly pump from the open wound. I followed suit and let the blood empty. It would be a prize scene for the police when he was found. I reached in with my gloved hand ad pulled out Alex's heart. It was still warm. I placed it in his cold hand and removed my gloves. I would open the door with my elbow, taking the picture of Mei that he had on the windowsill with me. The gloves and clothes would have to be burned but it was worth it for my girl. Alex was gone. He had gone to meet someone I knew well, Death.


	5. Request

If you recognise it, it's probably not mine.

AN: Sorry to all those gore lovers out there, but I've finished with it (for now)

* * *

**Request**

I wanted to burn all the clothes as soon as I got back to my house, but if I suddenly started a fire without telling anybody, it would look slightly suspicious, so I decided to put in a little community effort. I usually kept myself to myself, but people knew me and I would usually get a smile or two on my way to and from work. I worked at my new law firm, funnily enough. Mei had cleared my criminal record when she got me out, and gave me back my attorney badge. Everyone involved in 'those incidents' had moved on to a different State. I hadn't been prosecuted in LA you see, so none of the new people knew me. I went round and told my neighbours that I was having a bonfire to burn some old stuff if they wanted to put anything on it. I went round to the fire station (only a few streets from my block) and told them about it, and not to worry about the smoke. And then I threw what little I had that I didn't need into a pile on the patio in my garden and burned it all, along with the clothes. No longer could they tell which person on the street the belonged to. Most of my neighbours put at least one thing onto the bonfire. With the fire out, I prepared for bed. If my stint in prison had taught me anything, it was that you had to be ready whenever and wherever. So now, before I showered in the morning or after I showered in the evening, I stretched and practiced all of the martial arts Mei had taught me. She was brilliant at them, mastering 7 before she was 5. As I finished my warm down and climbed into my bed, my BlackBerry went off. It was unusual to be called this late by anybody, let alone work. I reached across for it, as it lay on the opposite bedside table to me. Meiryou was calling. What he was doing in the office this late I had no idea, but I answered anyway. He told me that there was a client waiting for me at the office, and that that they really needed to see me. He also said that they hadn't asked for Mr. Gavin, like most people did as they didn't know my first name, but Kristoph. I was intrigued, I must admit. So I went. And I'm glad I did. I didn't want whoever it was to think that they'd put me at any trouble; that was a trick I'd learned years ago, that you were always expecting the client. I threw on a t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms and jogged down, making it seem as if I'd been in the area anyway. Meiryou had left, as I'd told him to and I thanked myself for it when I saw who wanted to speak to me. As I walked through the door, I froze on the spot, just staring at the back of their head. They must had sensed me, because they turned around and smiled at me.

'Hello, Kristoph', Mei said. 'I have a request.'


	6. Promise

If you recognise it, it's probably not mine.

* * *

**Promise**

Request. That could mean only one thing. They'd found Alex. No way could I let Mei know what I'd done to him. It was a wonder she was holding up so well. After what I'd seen, I thought she'd felt more for him.

'A request? Of my services as a lawyer, I presume.' It was a wonder my voice held up, the way I was feeling. It was like somebody had liquefied my innards and thrown a load of tadpoles in. I wasn't in any state to stand up. I reckoned if someone were to break every bone in their body, but not be able to feel pain then this would be how they felt. I hauled myself from the spot I'd anchored myself to and walked, with what I thought looked like the confidence I didn't feel, round into my office. I sat behind my desk; it made me feel more in charge, which meant I didn't feel in charge at all. Mei sat opposite. Her hair, I noticed was out of its' braid and tied into a pony tail, but some strands had fallen loose. I felt my heart dissolve at that sight. It meant she'd had a long hard day, and that usually meant she needed a stiff drink. Which I just happened to have. Along with a memory of her favourite drink, Vodka Martini. It was the first drink Mei had legally had, at her 18th Birthday party. I had lost count of the amount she'd had after 13. I got up, gaining a quizzical look off Mei. It quickly melted into a warm and thankful smile as I bent down and produced bottles of Gordon's, Smirnoff and Kina Lillet and a cocktail mixer from the cupboard under my desk. I only had a shot glass, but I knew she wouldn't mind. As I mixed the spirits, Mei told me about a frantic phone call she'd received from an ex. He sobbed down the phone that he'd been arrested for the horrific murder of her current boyfriend, Alex. I just sat there, shaking the mixer. Even when she went into the gory details, and I wanted to laugh and tell her it was me, I didn't, because Mei was talking to me. I poured the drink and slid it across the table. As she reached out to take it, her hand brushed mine. It felt like thousands of tiny arrows had just been fired at me, leaving me out of breath. I rocked back in my chair with the impact; I rocked back hard enough to fall. As my head hit the ground, and I saw bullets flying in front of my eyes, Mei was there before me, cradling my head and checking for cuts. Rhiannon (who I'd never met, although I'd met Kari several times) had, apparently, taught Mei first aid. Seeing that I was totally incapable of speech, let alone movement, she heaved me up into a sitting position. She also must have decided that in this state, she could probably get her own way.

'I know that he didn't kill Alex', I heard her say. 'I also know that you did.' I wanted to hear what she had to say, but I must have fallen pretty hard, as a black cloud was starting to cover my vision. 'You promised me that this would end, but it hasn't. I can't trust you in the open world.'

'You can!' a voice close to me begged, 'You can, I just need you to stay with me!' She smiled and shook her head at the voice.

'If I stay with you, you'll never hurt anybody again, correct?' she whispered.

'I promise,' the voice said, 'I promise'.


	7. Pain

If you recognise it, it's probably not mine.

AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to get this up, I've been really busy. And to any gore lovers, I've got the next few chapters sorted (if you catch my drift…)

* * *

Pain

Promise. It's such a strong bond and I'd just formed one to the woman I loved. When I came to, I had no idea where I was. I knew I was in a bed of some sort and there was a window with the curtains drawn. Another thing I noticed was a light under the door. There was no light in my room, and I presumed that because of its' placing, the door led to some form of ensuite. This was confirmed when my hearing came flooding back, allowing me to hear the sound of running water hitting some sort of plastic, presumably a shower. I looked around the room; it was very anonymous. The walls (as far as I could tell) were light grey, with black painted wood hung around the room at strategic points. The carpet was black, as was the leather bed. From the door to the ensuite, on the left, there was an ebony dresser with a mirror above it. Carrying on anti-clockwise around the room, there was an ebony wardrobe and bookcase. The bookcase was packed with books and it was from these that I determined where I was. Among the books there were a few classics, such as Jane Austin, Charles Dickens, all the Ian Fleming's and Black Beauty. As well as these there were a few law journals but these didn't confirm where I was. It was four unobtrusive volumes that gave it away. Their spines were worn and they were obviously read a lot. Like the rest of the books, they were stacked in series order from left to right: _Blood Bowl_, _Dead_ _Ball_, _Death Match_ and _Rumble in the Jungle_. I was in Mei's apartment.

The water stopped and light spilled into my room. Mei came out dressed in a bath robe. Her hair shone like silk (and probably felt like it too, if my memory served me well) and hung loose around her shoulders. Her fringe was tucked back behind her ear, but several strands had fallen forward in front of her eye. She ran her hand through her hair, pushing the strands back into place as I rolled onto my side. She smiled at me and I found my pulse quickening. It was so strange, how much of an effect she had on me. I'd had my fair share of advances off other people, but none of them had any effect on me, but if Mei so much as smiled at me, I would be putty in her hands. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. She carefully wound her arm around my neck and cradled my head in her hands. She then lifted my head up and looked at the lump where I had made contact with the floor the night before. She ran her fingers over the swelling. Until now, I had not been in any pain, but as soon as she touched it, my head started throbbing with pain. I bit my lip in order to stop myself from swearing, but Mei noticed.

'How much does it hurt?' she said quietly. She didn't really say it, more whispered it, but then again it was too loud to be a whisper.

'A lot' I replied. She laughed quietly at my reply, so I stuck my bottom lip out. I could feel the teeth marks from where I'd bitten it, and a small trickle of blood ran back into my mouth. It had a metallic tang to it. I looked up at her with what I could only hope were pleading eyes and whispered; 'Kiss it better?' My arm circled her waist and pulled her towards me, but not fast enough. She went rigid and she slapped me, once, hard across the face. My head snapped back and the welt on the back of it collided with the base of the headboard. I roared in pain and the red mist clouded my vision. I wanted to lash out at the nearest object, but I could hear myself promising Mei that I would no longer use violence. I clenched my fists, and felt my own nails bite into the flesh of the palms. I had closed my eyes tightly to get rid of the mist, but I released the tension in my body as I felt something cool caress my burning cheek. Opening my eyes, Mei was holding a cold flannel to the offended area. As she had before, she lifted my head and moved the compress to the swelling. I welcomed its' cold embrace. No longer did I want to lash out, but when Mei had hit me, all I had wanted to do was…

'I'm glad you didn't,' Mei breathed against my neck. At this point, I finally realised why I'd made such a promise to her. It was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do, not resorting to violence when faced with a situation that was out of my control. But I had stuck to my word, because I'd do anything for Mei. I'd suffer anything for her. Even pain.


End file.
